


Change Of Pace

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Sakura In West City [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Crossover, Custody Battle, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Futa on Female, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Videl divorces Gohan after discovering a secret, while Sakura deals w/ her own relationship problems





	Change Of Pace

Chapter 1

Thirty-two year-old Sakura Haruno has just arrived in West City with her fifteen year-old daughter Sarada, Sakura and Sarada have moved here so Sarada can attend Orange Star High School and so Sakura can start her new job as a Secretary at Masenko Securities. The pinkette was happy for the change that she and Sarada were about to undertake.


End file.
